


never knew

by panther



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke never knew their mother or that he had a sister or that he should have had a better life. Leia is determined to make things better for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never knew

Snippets of conversations with Luke tumble through her mind after the Death Star is destroyed for the final time and none of them help her make sense of the idea that she has a brother, a twin. He has been raised in near poverty with few future prospects while she has been raised a Princess and she can't help feeling guilty for that. Her life could have been his and he seems such a wonderful and kind person that she thinks maybe he deserves it more and so she is determined to be the best sister possible and to make his life the best it can be.


End file.
